My evil love
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Han sido enemigos durante casi toda su vida, la suficiente para que en silencio se conocieran, y poco a poco se quisieran, como amigos, compañeros, y quizás algo más. Pero es algo que cuesta admitir cuando ninguno es experto del tema del amor; o mejor dicho, cuando se supone que deben ser de bandos distintos. (Perryshmirtz, recopilatorio).
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! No puedo creer que este aquí presentando un conjunto de historias de este fandom de nuevo, pero un contacto mío de mis redes sociales me ha cautivado con la idea de volver a revivir algo que ame, así que espero que mi esfuerzo les agrade.

Sin más, los avisos necesarios:

 **Slash** (chico/chico) **Perryshmirtz.**

 **Au!Human Perry** (Perry es humano).

 **One-shot.**

* * *

Es una rutina el hecho de estar atrapado en aquel artefacto que le sujetaba los tobillos, como las muñecas, dándole una ligera sospecha sobre lo que Doofenshmirtz planeaba; si consideraba que la tortura medieval era impedimento para su escape, lo subestimaba, en demasía. Aunque, debía sumarle puntos por esfuerzo, no creía que fuera tan bueno en los artilugios antiguos de la edad media, igualmente, no comprendía del todo porque sus planes debían involucrar dicha época considerando los miles de huecos argumentales que se planteaba junto a su plan.

Tanto era así, que en menos de 3 minutos ya había encontrado la forma de escapar, no obstante, quería un momento para pensar en todas las cosas ocurridas en su vida a grandes detalles. Después de todo, tenía la suficiente educación de permitir que su archienemigo expresará la historia trágica que "fundamenta" tales actos creativos pero desastrosos. Eso y que, Doof tuvo la mínima muestra de caballerosidad de intentar ofrecerle una silla para que se pusiera cómodo ―hecho imposible por el diseño de la trampa―.

Primero, divagó sobre sus compañeros, Phineas y Ferb, en espera de que los chicos no se metieran en problemas, cosa que no le daba mucha preocupación, conociendo sus capacidades intelectuales sabrían como librarse de un incidente ajeno a sus planes casi perfectos; profundizando en ese sentimiento, deseo tener un día libre de la OSBA, para así poder pasar más tiempo con ellos, aunque la sola idea era fantasiosa, un oasis en su laguna mental; y tal como si invocarán un "pero", el Mayor Monograma se reveló en los pensamientos, obstaculizando ese hecho, dado que "el mal no descansaba" o una excusa similar que le hacía creer que era porque era muy complicado pagarle todas las vacaciones que han interrumpido y deben, lo cual, tendría bastante sentido para su desgracia. Luego, Stacy apareció, era un recuerdo satisfactorio, pues si algún día el peso de la doble vida caía masivamente sobre sus hombros, podría hablarlo con alguien sin que lo amenazasen de alejarlo de su familia o borrar la memoria casi total de las personas.

Uno a uno los momentos pasaban, principalmente, a los que les ha caracterizado algo especial de su cariño, por ende, cuando su enemigo apareció dentro de su cabeza, algo en su persona no parecía sorprenderse. Inició con la presentación, posteriormente con las batallas admirables en su laboratorio, en el cielo y otros lugares extraordinarios en los que su némesis lo llegaba a involucrar, sus inventos, el brillante cerebro que poseía para tales máquinas despampanantes ―inclusive siendo fracasos masivos―; no sabía si aquello fuese normal, pero en el fondo, existía cierta admiración a lo que era Doofenshmirtz. Lamentablemente, no todo recuerdo fue grato, pues a pesar de que él era su mejor amigo, existió una ocasión en la que sí, hubiera tenido oportunidad, lo golpearía hasta que reaccionara.

Cuando decidió remplazarlo por otro agente especial.

Una mueca de desagrado le nació, odiaba tal sujeto por haber pensado que podría borrar su historia, a tal punto que su mismo estómago se endurecía y subía los niveles de acidez a causa de la ira espontanea. Consciente de sus cambios, decidió que era tiempo de volver a conectarse al mundo real; abrió lentamente los ojos, permitiéndose los segundos necesarios para acostumbrarse a la luz después de la oscuridad. Y, como si de una recompensa grata se tratase, la primera cosa que se encontró en la realidad fue al mismo enemigo que lo llevo a despertar.

« ¿Perry el ornitorrinco?». _ *****_

Escuchó su voz expresando un tono curioso, preocupación con enojo, probablemente por el hecho de que se haya dado cuenta que lo ignoraba.

« ¿Nunca te han dicho que es grosero dejar hablar solo a tu enemigo? Eres cruel, agente P».

Tuvo que sonreírle, avergonzado de sus acciones, con la silenciosa promesa de que no volvería a ocurrir.

«Eso no es suficiente».

Reclamaba furioso aquel hombre que fácilmente lo confundía con un farmacéutico. Así que su única opción fue el tener que ir hasta donde estaba, en una secuencia de acción que impresionaba para así poder llegar a las termitas que lo liberarían. Apenas éstas hicieron su trabajo, su cuerpo reaccionó en cadena y se abalanzó contra el "genio malvado" que se encontraba a unos pocos centímetros suyos.

Poseyendo la victoria como lo era habitualmente, lo esposó contra una de las tuberías del lugar, no sin antes preguntarle si desearía algo de pizza; conociéndolo, sabía que era el 80% probable que se haya gastado el dinero que le había dado Charlene esa semana.

«Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco».

Sabía que eso salía esta vez por orgullo que por la costumbre que existía entre los dos, así que solo sonrió, sacando su celular de su bolsillo.

« ¿Con doble queso?».

* * *

 _ *****_ Apodo dado por Doofenshmirtz, dado que Perry sabe imitar el ruido de dicho animal, además de poseer espolones artificiales y ser su animal favorito.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A ridicule soap opera_**

Estaba sucediendo algo extraño, y no era referente al nuevo invento de sus ingeniosos hermanos menores, en realidad, la rareza del día era causada por un hombre "vil", un "genio" malvado ―que caía más en la categoría de loco―, que poseía un nombre tan peculiar como su origen: Doofenshmirtz; no porque estuviera haciendo un inador tan sublime que callaría a los antiguos planes ignominiosos, sino por algo más inusual, más terrible como misterioso: nada. Su enemigo de toda la vida, el hombre a quien siempre lo confunden con un farmacéutico, estaba haciendo nada; ni una idea, ni un grito, ni una historia desgarradora; el día simplemente estaba brillante, lleno de gritos de felicidad de los niños del vecindario que disfrutaban la nueva atracción de Phineas y Ferb; inclusive no existía el llamado del Mayor Monograma.

Su instinto le advertía de algo, de una anomalía, pero el poder disfrutar de cerca la compañía de sus seres queridos sin tener que huir era demasiado grato, al punto que por poco declaraba su primer día de descanso involuntario.

Por supuesto, aquella maravillosa idea no prevaleció por mucho, ya que como se podía sospechar en sus más recónditos pensamientos realistas, su jefe lo había solicitado de inmediato en la agencia, pues tal comportamiento anormal era una fuerte sospecha de que algo horrendo estaba ocurriendo bajo la nariz de la sociedad. Y quiera o no, el hecho de que Doof estuviera sin señal alguna era, sobretodo, preocupante, incluso para el mismo.

Con una excusa algo elaborada ―y fundamentada por la ansiedad que le provocaba a veces su "amigo"― les ha tenido que explicar, a medias, que un viejo conocido suyo lo necesitaba urgentemente para un problema. Por lo mismo trató de suprimir la sonrisa que le nacía cuando Phineas se ofreció junto a Ferb a darle una mano para que así no tuviera que marcharse; tan solo pudo despeinarlos un poco, afirmándoles que lo mejor era que fuera solo, pues aquel conocido suyo era algo malo para la socialización repentina.

Solucionando su escape de una manera más natural, y en cierto punto con demasiada verdad, tan solo ha salido corriendo a la acera de al frente, con la seguridad de que Carl estaría en un taxi falso en donde su misión se aclararía en su totalidad; observa ambos lados de la banqueta antes de acceder al vehículo que lo llevará de inmediato a su encuentro con el "doctor".

Una pantalla aparece en la guantera, en la cual se debería presentar la misma misión de siempre ―salvo algunas excepciones―, pero ello no ocurre desde el segundo en que nota al alto mando recortarse el bigote con sumo cuidado, dando así una muestra de la vanidad que jura no tener y el apego a su vello facial.

Hizo un gruñido, el mismo que lo familiarizaba con los ornitorrincos, haciendo así el énfasis de que no se encontraba solo como lo suponía.

«Agente P, no esperaba esa respuesta inmediata» tosía, ignorando las acciones anteriores para sacar de la pantalla sus instrumentos de belleza. Pasado esto, retomo su autoridad. «Nuestros informantes nos han revelado que Doofenshmirtz lleva días encerrado en su guarida, aún no sabemos que es lo que planea así que ve y averígualo».

Asintió a la par que se despedía con un saludo militar; y aprovechando que Carl ya estaba aparcando, salió disparado por la puerta por un impulso basado en la necesidad de asegurarse de que su "enemigo" de verdad estuviera haciendo cualquier cosa y no estuviera, otra vez, en sus insanas obsesiones; se puso en cuclillas, procurando ocultarle a las personas los instrumentos proporcionados por el pasante para hacer una perforación en la cerradura, lo que ocasionaría que entrara de una forma limpia y no sospechosa, más el plan no acabo como lo planeaba, puesto que una de las vecinas del mismo se encontraba en una guerra interminable con sus compras y las llaves del lugar.

No era un secreto que estaría dispuesto a posponer momentáneamente la operación para ayudarle si fuera a otro lugar cercano, pues su corazón era demasiado blando como para negarse a la ayuda comunitaria, por ende, cuando supo que iban a la misma dirección, no dudo ni un segundo en acercarse con una sonrisa amigable, palabras cordiales y dos fuertes brazos capaces de llevar todo lo que adquirió de la tienda. De igual forma, ellas ya estaban acostumbradas a su presencia en el edificio cuando una de sus peleas acababa por orillarlo en alguna de sus casas o ascensores.

Aunque existía algo bueno en ello, siempre que lo veían, le informaban sobre el estado de Doof.

Lo malo, en esta ocasión no parecía que conseguiría eso, pero al menos logró tener bastantes halagos e interrogaciones sobre si de casualidad no tendría alguna chica perdidamente enamorada de el por cómo era ―un tema de conversación que evitaba retomar siempre que las socorría― pues su trabajo le prohibía una relación a esa escala por las dificultades que se presentarían.

Suspiro, pensó en que al menos tenía a una cómplice y que con eso, quizás, era suficiente. Cambió la conversación y le preguntó con verdadero interés como fue su día.

Luego de una larga caminata por las escaleras ―gracias a que uno de sus conflictos memorables puso temporalmente fuera de servicio a los ascensores― se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta donde aguardaba su objetivo.

¿Por qué está vez estaría tan nervioso? Doofenshmirtz era capaz de mantenerse con vida por sí mismo.

…

Escalofríos, ni siquiera se puede imaginar cómo lo ha logrado. Era casi como un niño.

Toma aire, se prepara mentalmente para lo que sea que pase; con su mano derecha se levanta su sombrero; con la izquierda saca la llave de la puerta del bolsillo secreto que tiene por dentro; no le toma ni 10 segundos cuando abre la puerta y descubre el horror de la escena.

Primero silencio, luego un sollozo.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Asustado, corre al socorro del otro para solo darse cuenta del horror.

¿¡De verdad él también estaba absorbido por esa ridícula novela adolescente!? ¿¡Era por eso que no había dado ninguna señal de vida!?

La palabra furioso no era suficiente para describirle en ese momento, de hecho, no sabía que podría describirlo con exactitud.

« ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! Has llegado en el mejor momento, Leonor está a punto de confesarle su amor a Lydia, pero la madre de esta se opone a que Leonor sea quién gane la mano de ella, pues ha hecho un trato con Alsemo, pero el realmente no lo ama, solo quiere las tierras que le heredó su padre cuando ha sido asesinado por uno de sus trabajadores».

Desearía no saberse la trama, o lo que significaban tales nombres, lamentablemente, el tener a una hermana adolescente acababa por traumarlo en esos aspectos, principalmente cuando la misma Candace estaba en la situación de su archienemigo: hipnotizado por una novela ridícula y predecible.

Debió retirarse de inmediato, o por lo menos soltarle una buena reprimenda de su actitud obsesiva, no obstante, esas ideas se extinguieron cuando esos orbes brillosos le miraban con gran profundidad, ocultando de manera pésima la noche que se ha desvelado por repetir toda la serie hasta lo que parecía ser el final; tomó su tabique; contó hasta diez; se alentaba a huir, pero era consciente de que lo estaba invitando a ver la conclusión de la historia que lo mantuvo en el sofá por unas indefinidas horas.

No quería, se negaba a ser seducido por esa cara de cachorro, y cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaba sentado a su lado, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Sale en automático su sonido de ornitorrinco, como si fueran las palabras motivacionales que no encontraba, ni pensaba decir.

«Gracias, Perry el ornitorrinco, no sabes las horas que llevo esperando esto ¡Inclusive he visto las entrevistas previas que han aparecido! No puedo esperar más».

Es un niño demasiado compulsivo.

Y su persona es un adulto demasiado compasivo.

Solo por eso es que aceptó ver el final, juntos.

* * *

Una hora, tal vez más. No lo sabe, y no está del todo seguro si quiera saber el tiempo que desperdició en ese sofá observando un solo capítulo, el "más importante" para prácticamente saber lo que pasaría por pura lógica. Fijó su mirada a la pantalla, luego a su compañero que estaba lloroso, el cual procuraba que sus lágrimas no se escaparan ante la "conmovedora" escena de amor que demostraron los protagonistas antes de huir lejos de las personas que no apoyaban su romance. Era ridículo e irracional, sin embargo eso no evitaba que le diera su pañuelo naranja para que se limpiara, resignándose a tener que lavarlo llegando a casa ―dudaba en demasía que el otro se acordará de hacerlo―; volvió a palmear su espalda, repitiendo un "ya" continúo y bajo, como si lo que estuviera consolando fuera un pequeño de 6 años que ha visto el final de su serie favorita.

Escuchando el sonar de su nariz, tan solo recurrió a cerrar los ojos para evitar un poco el desagrado.

«Oh, Perry el ornitorrinco, esto ha sido tan conmovedor» hablaba, tal cual lo haría una adolescente cautivada. «No puedo creer que hayan huido, parecía que no lo lograrían ¡Esto ha sido tan motivador que me ha inspirado en retomar mi plan anterior! Lo siento, Perry el ornitorrinco, pero el área Limítrofe será mío, sin resentimientos».

No pudo siquiera levantarse cuando del sofá se extendió un aro metálico que acabo por sujetarlo de los brazos, obligándole permanecer sentado, volviéndolo incapaz de levantarse para dar batalla.

Y eso era absolutamente bueno, comparando su anterior situación.

«Bueno, verás, ahora que finalmente ha acabado, puedo concentrarme en mi anterior plan» y con énfasis, prosiguió. « ¡El teleinador! Y te preguntarás ¿Qué es lo que hace? Hace unos días estaba construyendo mi nuevo plan malvado cuando mi señal volvió a cruzarse con una española, cuando estaba a punto de arreglarla, vi que estaba empezando "Corazón Salvaje", y bueno, sabes el resultado» dio una pausa, buscando de nuevo el punto. «Sucedió que, mientras lo veía, me daba cuenta que las personas en las novelas son fácil de manipular cuando tienes un papel importante, así que me haré pasar como un conde mientras los demás vivirán su vida como si fuera una telenovela, de esta manera tendré el poder en mis manos sin siquiera hacer nada».

Viendo su emoción prematura se preguntaba si era consciente de que al final la mayoría de los planes que realizaban los villanos no funcionaban cuando la telenovela llegaba a su finalización. Pero no estaba ahí para que su lógica hablará, sino para detener sus planes malvados.

Lo que provoco que, con un poco de esfuerzo, pudiera tirar el bol lleno de palomitas, cosa que provoco un desastre debajo de sus pies. Por supuesto, su némesis le recriminó tal acción pues ahora debía limpiar. Fue en ese instante que el momento de escapar se hizo perfecto.

Comenzó a dar pequeños saltos, tratando de sacar del bolsillo de su saco una pequeña pluma que le había regalado Phineas hace un tiempo ―y que pidió de favor a Carl que mejorará―, era un trabajo agotador e incómodo por la posición, aunque eso no era motivo suficiente para renunciar. Siguió intentado, concentrado en poder dar el rebote correcto; casi en su última oportunidad pudo sacarla, atrapándola entre sus piernas para continuar con el esfuerzo de pasarlo a una de sus manos.

Siendo esto posible, estuvo a punto de encender el láser hasta que el mismísimo doctor Doofenshmirtz apareció con una aspiradora.

« ¿Sabes? Podrías disculparte, no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que fue conseguir la aspiradora mientras ignoraba a Norm».

Se sorprendía que recordara el nombre, y en ese mismo segundo reflexionó que es el otro quien se lo recuerda.

Volviendo a su situación, necesitaba inventarse una manera de liberarse sin llamar la atención; como una revelación, la televisión encendida le dio una asombrosa idea.

« ¿Es eso una continuación de Corazón Salvaje?».

Un tono de sorpresa e interés falso procuran venderle una historia más allá de la existente. Lo bueno es que no es muy complicado.

Apenas gira la cabeza, enciende el láser, el cual comienza a derretir el metal hasta liberarse; ambos se encuentran con la vista; ninguno duda en su acción, así que mientras su persona trataba de derribarlo el otro había presionado el botón que activaba el inador hacia la dirección de ambos.

Volteretas, golpes, un desastre alrededor suyo mientras los rayos verdes tratan de atinarles, hasta que, gracias al bol usado como escudo, pasa un suceso no planeado; peor aún, caótico.

Se aleja unos cuantos pasos, los cuales se detienen cuando choca contra una tubería resaltada ―y claramente evitada―, para solo poder observar una transformación traumática.

« ¿Doof?» voz preocupada, puesto que el otro no parecía levantarse del suelo, solo permanecía en posición fetal.

No sabe si llegaron al minuto de silencio previo a que se obligará a caminar hacia él, preguntando en bajo "¿Estás bien?" mientras estiraba su mano.

Pánico.

Apenas su mano ha sido tomada sabe que firmó su condena hasta que sepa revertir los efectos del invento ajeno.

« ¿¡Cómo te atreves, Perry el ornitorrinco!? ¡Me he esforzado tanto en este plan para que tú, como si nada, desprestigies mi trabajo! ¿¡Acaso no me estimas!?».

Sabe que Doofenshmirtz, en ocasiones, se permitía ser dramático ―dada a la injusta casualidad que su vida podría narrarse como una trágica novela―, pero lo que acababa de suceder era más de lo que el mismo genio se permitía.

« ¿¡No dirás nada!? Todos los agentes de la OSBA son iguales ¡Arruinan tus planes y no se dignan a una disculpa, ni una sola! ¿¡Y se hacen llamar respetables!?»

Acorralado, no logra reaccionar a tiempo, lo que provoca que acabe siendo llevado hacia la pared por alguien quien le reclama hasta la pelea más insignificante.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decir? Era consciente de que sucedía, el problema llegaba a que nunca ha entendido tales escenas ni entretenimiento, volviéndolo un "inculto" en un tema que solo les interesaría a unas cuantas mujeres y adolescentes.

¡Adolescentes!

¡Candace! ¿Qué haría Candace? No era agradable la idea, pero ya había intercambiado cuerpos así que era menos traumático que intentar imitar a una chica hormonal, igual, era parecido a los mismos que actuaban dentro de los dramatismos absurdos. Cerró los ojos, suplicando por una idea.

Luego de orarle a su "lado femenino" pudo canalizar las palabras necesarias.

« ¡Pero no soy como los demás! Los otros no disfrutarían de estas peleas ¡Yo sí! ¡Son importantes para mí! Y sabes que debo detenerte, el bien no puede dejar ganar al mal, incluso si lo quisiera pero no quiero» su rostro se sonroja, es una reacción incapaz de suprimirse. Estaba tan avergonzado de tener que decir algo privado de sus pensamientos y agregarle una tensión que no sentía.

Los ojos contrarios se iluminan más, como si sus palabras hubieran encendido una luz que estaba apagada.

« ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Soy importante para ti?».

Atragantamiento, no sabe qué fue lo que lo ahogo, si la saliva o su característico sonido cuando la pregunta le atacó.

Su corazón palpitaba, en demasía, podía saberlo por las pulsaciones que llegaba a escuchar incluso en su cabeza.

¿Por qué tan de repente sentía tales síntomas? Mantuvo la respiración, se obligó a concentrarse, a no responder con un gesto ni con un movimiento en falso; inhaló; exhaló; empujó la única palabra que apareció en su vocabulario.

«Sí» casi susurró.

Doofenshmirtz parece igualmente desconcertado, a pesar de ser tan evidente para los demás, entre ellos era como un secreto que apenas se había confesado.

Necesitaba un plan, de inmediato.

Visualiza el lugar, desde el techo hasta el suelo, tratando de formular en su cabeza una serie de movimientos que lo saquen de esa situación; lo frustrante, ninguna funcionaría, ya que sería nuevamente juzgado al segundo que mueva uno de sus músculos, además, escapar no era una solución, menos ahora que necesitaba saber cómo regresar a la normalidad al otro. Vuelve a intentar encontrar una escapatoria, cuando de pronto, sus ojos se fijan en el control que posa en uno de los bolsillos de la bata.

Una solución encontrada, ahora venía el obstáculo.

¿Cómo obtenerlo? No podía simplemente tomarlo, sabía que armaría un drama por ello, como sería en cualquier telenovela… ¡Eso era! ¡Debía fingir estar en una!; repulsión, ojalá eso no tuviera que pasar, de igual forma ¿Cómo se actuaba en una? Todos eran tan dramáticos y falsos, inclusive alguno de los enemigos estaban enamorados secretamente del otro.

…

No, no podía hacer eso, debía existir alguna otra solución.

« ¿Me estás mintiendo, Perry el ornitorrinco?».

Resignado, solo pidió al universo que nadie lo fuera a recordar.

«Sí» sentenció con seguridad, la misma que juraba no existía segundos atrás, ahora que el suspenso estaba introducido ¿Qué proseguía? Intentaba recordar, luego en su cabeza se reprodujo las conversaciones melosas ―exageradas― de su hermana sobre su amor platónico «En realidad, te he mentido durante todo este tiempo, la verdad es…» titubea, no es capaz de decir lo siguiente sin que su rostro se arrugue como un método de defensa hacia el rubor que se esparcía en sus mejillas.

« ¿Es?».

Sus manos temblando, su corazón a punto de salirse por la boca ¿Cómo proseguir? No lo prepararon para esto, no era un actor.

Cerró los ojos. Respiró. Debía hacerlo, era su deber, era quien debía proteger a los suyos.

«Me tienes loco» pronunció lentamente, entonando cada palabra como una verdad absoluta; abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para percatarse que lo sostenía de la cadera, mientras la otra alzaba su mano contraria, de tal forma, no podría librarse fácilmente. «Heinz Doofenshmirtz, posees algo que no entiendo, y me gustaría comprenderlo ahora mismo ¿Me permitirías?» lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, congelando a ambos en el momento.

Jura que va a vomitar de los nervios si no actúa rápido.

«Perry el ornitorrinco, yo…»

Desliza su mano, con cuidado, en dirección al primer botón que encuentre, el cual espera sea la solución; el lugar se ilumina, y de su mano aparece de manera triunfal el control que lo dirige todo. El cual ha aplastado de manera abrupta con su pie apenas lo dejó caer al suelo. Liberado de la presión, aprovecha los segundos de inconsciencia para deslizarse de la incómoda posición para dirigirse con prisa al artefacto, buscando de manera torpe el botón de autodestrucción.

Apenas logra presionarlo, prepara su retiro, el cual se interrumpe cuando su archienemigo se abalanza nuevamente contra su persona, intentando evitar lo que ya estaba hecho.

Golpes, empujones, aquel espectáculo debería acabar pronto o acabarían heridos con la "mini" explosión que causaban los inventos del científico "malvado". Ve la puerta, luego hacia su enemigo; lo encadena en sus brazos, empuja con todo su cuerpo ésta; varios golpes; regaños consecutivos, luego un derrumbe que se acompaña con el ruido de una explosión.

Por fin, su misión acabó.

Expiró la pesadez de su cuerpo, a punto de desfallecer, el inconveniente se presenta cuando nota la situación en la que se presentan: el arriba, Doofenshmirtz abajo, ambos en pleno pasillo y sobre una puerta rota.

«…»

No pronuncia ni una palabra cuando se retira de inmediato, cruzando por el cuarto polvoriento y algo destruido por los planes fallidos; salta por el balcón, saca algo del bolsillo del pantalón y despliega un planeador con su rostro, llevándolo lejos de la situación crítica.

Lo único aliviador es la frase de despedida que tienen entre ellos.

« ¡Te odio, Perry el ornitorrinco!».

* * *

Lo primero que hizo llegando a casa ―aparte de excusarse nuevamente con sus hermanos― fue encerrarse en su habitación, donde cometería algo inaudito.

Vería Corazón Salvaje.

Pudiera ser que de esa forma que entendiera qué demonios cruzó por la cabeza del otro para llegar a tal plan ridículo.


End file.
